


BBS GTA Gang AU OhmToonz One Shot

by GoBigOrGoHoe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Background Relationships, Gang AU, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, One Shot, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBigOrGoHoe/pseuds/GoBigOrGoHoe
Summary: Ohm and Cartoonz have a long overdue conversation about their feelings.The one shot is set in my gang AU, more specifically between chapter 8 and chapter 9 after Delirious comes back to the headquarters with Mini.





	BBS GTA Gang AU OhmToonz One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language and please excuse any mistakes that I may have made :)

„How are they?“ Luke wanted to know as soon as the door to the improvised operating room opened and Ryan appeared, covered in blood.  
Next to Cartoonz were Tyler and Evan, waiting anxiously although their leader was much better at hiding his emotions than Wildcat and himself were.  
“Mini is alright. His stump is healing properly and I gave him something to help him sleep. Luckily the wound wasn’t infected. They probably gave him antibiotics so we can be thankful for that.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be sure to thank those fuckers before I shoot them.” Tyler snorted.  
“What about Delirious?” Vanoss asked, his nerves showing though he tried to sound only mildly interested.  
“Yeah, is he alright?” Luke inquired as well.  
“He has lost a lot of blood. I had to use almost all of our stocked units but he is stable for the moment. He and Craig are asleep in the infirmary and now we can only wait for him to wake up.” Ohm stated calmly.   
His disinterested, detached demeanour was infuriating and Luke grit his teeth. After the medic had uncharacteristically hugged him earlier that day and even held his hand after hearing Cartoonz’ concerns the bearded man had expected him to show at least the tiniest bit of emotions but Ohm was just as stoic as ever.   
“Can we go see them?” Wildcat asked and Ryan shook his head and explained that their fellow gang members needed some peace and quiet in order to recover but the second-in-command was stubborn so eventually he agreed.  
  
After entering the infirmary Tyler instantly went over to Craig’s bed and sat down on a chair beside him before grabbing the blue-haired man’s uninjured hand despite Ryan’s protest. Luke smiled and knew that the medic would need an army to remove Tyler from Craig’s bedside.   
Cartoonz turned around and saw Vanoss standing next to Delirious with an uncertain look on his face before he sat down on a chair as well. He didn’t hold the assassin’s hand although Luke was convinced that he would, had he been alone.  
The bearded southerner himself was not sure what to do next and felt a little bit out of place. Ohm seemed to feel uncomfortable as well because he quietly took his leave and retired back into his office that was not far away from the infirmary.   
  
Cartoonz decided to take the opportunity to express his anger towards the medic and followed him.

* * *

 

  
When he entered the office only mere moments after Ryan, the smaller man had already disposed of his blood-stained shirt and was just about to unbuckle his belt, making Luke stop dead in his tracks. He knew he shouldn’t stare at his fellow gang member like this but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Ryan, his chest, his well-toned stomach and the fine line of abdominal hair that trailed down from the medic’s navel and disappeared under his waistband.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you planning on actually talking?” Ryan wanted to know and crossed his arms over his naked chest.  
The whole situation reminded Luke of a similar incident not too long ago that had ended with him shoving the smaller man against a shelf, running his hands down his side and passionately kissing him.  
  
The memory made the already flustered man blush an even deeper shade of red and he cleared his throat.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know you were changing clothes in here.”  
“Yeah, I always keep some spare shirts and pants in here. Believe it or not, I don’t particularly enjoy being covered in my friends’ blood. Any problems with that?” Ryan stated matter-of-factly, effectively riling Luke up again.  
“Yeah, actually.” He replied and stepped further into the office, closing the door behind him. “Don’t you see what’s wrong with what you just said?”  
The medic shrugged and made a vague gesture.  
“No, but please enlighten me.”  
“Your friends’ blood, Ryan. This is your friends’ blood and you are covered in it. Your friends could have died today and you don’t even bat an eye. “  
“I am not in the mood to have this conversation again, Cartoonz, so please save your breath.” Ohm said exasperatedly and walked towards a locker to fetch a new shirt but Luke was quicker. He stepped in the medic’s way and blocked his path.  
“Sit down.” He ordered the smaller man and to his surprise he obeyed. “I have a question for you, Ohm. How would you have reacted if it had been someone you actually care about? Does a person like that even exist? Are you even capable of caring about someone?”  
“Shut up!” Ryan suddenly yelled, startling the tall southerner. The medic shook his head frantically. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”    
“Whoa, Ryan, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Shut up!” Ryan repeated again and desperately raked his fingers through his short brown hair before sighing and letting his head drop down. “Of course I care, Luke. I always care.”  
“Then why don’t you show it?” Cartoonz asked incredulously.  
“Because it’s easier to pretend that I don’t give a shit. It’s easier to just swallow all the hate, the pain, the fear. You can’t imagine how upset I was when Mini got captured or how much it hurt having to identify the bodies of our men.” Ryan confessed. “But do you know what the worst is? Having to go down to the infirmary all the time and see your injuries. I really don’t know why but I just can’t stand seeing you hurt and that frightens me a lot, Luke. Every time I have to stitch you up it gets harder for me to hide how much you drive me insane with your stupid reckless behaviour. Sometimes I just wanna yell at you, shake you, and slap some sense into you and when you kissed me that day I had to fight so hard not to break down because I don’t want to feel that way about you. I don’t want to care the way I do. The life we live is dangerous and I can’t afford to get close to someone when I’m always worried I’d lose them and that is why you have to go now.”  
  


Ryan hadn’t planned on telling him all that but once he had started he couldn’t stop.  
Luke didn’t say anything for what felt like an eternity before crouching down in front of the medic, taking Ohm’s hands in his own.  
“I care about you too.” That was all he said which made the smaller man look at him. Then Luke reached up to cup Ryan’s cheek with one of his calloused hands and pulled him in for a kiss that the medic returned, hesitantly at first but then with more  and more eagerness until they pulled apart breathlessly. Ryan buried his face in the crook of Luke’s neck and sighed again.  
“I kept thinking that it could have been you today on my operating table. It could have been you that lost a finger or that got shot or…”  
Cartoonz silenced Ryan’s rambling by capturing his lips again, trying to put all of the unspoken feelings into the kiss. He wanted to make the smaller man understand that he didn’t have to be afraid and that he wouldn’t go anywhere but of course he couldn’t lie to him like that.  
Instead he leaned his forehead against Ryan’s and looked deeply into his hazel eyes.   
“Promise me you’ll stop being so reckless. Promise me you’ll be careful.” Ryan whispered against his lips.   
Luke squeezed his hand in response.  
“I promise.”


End file.
